


Wait With Me

by YourRegina4Ever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Happy Ending, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRegina4Ever/pseuds/YourRegina4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based on one of my favorite scenes from the movie The Lake House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sandra Bullock will always be one of my favorite actresses for as long as I live. About a month ago, I watched the last scene of the movie and thought, “This literally screams Swan Queen”. Although I am focusing on one scene from the movie, I do love the entire movie, so if any of you haven’t watched it, give it a chance :)

You asked me once if life was a movie, what would happen with me and you?

It was you, that day at Bryant Park. Valentine's Day was never something I had associated with death until that day. My mother and I were sitting down when we heard a crash. A woman had been hit, and I immediately went rushing over to help as people started screaming. My mother was already calling for an ambulance, while I did everything I could to help this woman. And now? Finding out that it was you that day at Bryant Park, I raced over here and find myself with all of these thoughts and words that I never bothered to share with you because I thought you would still be alive and designing new buildings. Just because I wanted things to end, didn't mean I stopped caring for you or loving you. I thought it was best if we both moved on. We didn't just come from two different worlds, but we also came from two different time periods – 2004 and 2006, with me being in the year 2006 and you being in the year 2004.

It was you that day at Bryant Park. That's why you never showed that night at the restaurant. That's why I wanted our relationship to end because I didn't want to go my entire life waiting for someone who would always be two years behind me. Now that I know it was you, I should have never ended things with you. There I was trying to save this woman's life, and I didn't even know it was you. But how else would I have gotten to know you? I wouldn't have gone to the lake house if it hadn't been for that day. I had to leave and get away from the city for a while. To clear my head. Take time off from work and relax.

Yet, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with someone from the past. I wasn't supposed to write letters to someone who inexplicably lived far away. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with the lake house and take long walks and tell a hostess that I was waiting for you and your two-year dinner reservation. I certainly wasn't supposed to need someone the way I needed you. Like I needed to talk with you and be with you in those moments every time I opened and read another letter from you. But I did.

I'm asking you to wait. Just wait. I promise you, my darling, that I'll be right here at the lake house. And I know you'd rather charge at me once you see me, but please. Wait. Wait with me. Just wait. I can't bear the thought of losing you twice.

To answer your question, if life was a movie, our love would start at our first hello and end with a standing ovation as we danced as though the night would never end. I don't need a three story mansion filled with materialistic things I'll most likely never use. As long as we can live under the same roof, any view will be just as mesmerizing. I don't need a dinner reservation at a fancy restaurant as long as I get the chance to wake up next to you. I don't need nightcaps at five star hotels as long as we can take a drive out of the city in your truck, so we can go somewhere, where the stars shine so bright, they'll forever remind me of your eyes. Because I could love you forever. Because me and you make sense. Because I don't want to be like my mother and have kids one day and they ask me why I let the one person I truly loved, go. I don't want that. I want you.

Darling, I beg of you. Please wait. Wait with me. Just wait. I'm the woman in red kneeling by the mailbox and waiting for you to come to me. Because I love you. You're the one, the only one for me. And I know it's taken me so long to say it, but I do. I love you. And I'm already at the lake house. Come to me. In two years, because I'm already here. Waiting for you, and waiting with you.

You told me how your father knew how to build a house and not a home. My mother never knew how to tell the man she loved that she loved him and she ended up marrying my father and having me instead. I don't want to be like my mother. And I know you don't ever want to be like your father and spend more time building fabulous homes for others and never building one for your own family. I promise you, we won't be like our parents. We'll be ourselves, and I don't think I've ever been myself until you. Until you helped bring it out of me.

Please, my love. Wait. I love you, and I'm already here.

* * *

 

"I am a fool for ever letting you go, Emma Swan. I should never have let fear get in the way of our relationship, of us especially. I am asking you to give us a chance. A chance for us to be together in the same time, in the same place. I promise I will never let go again."

"Then, I'm glad I actually listened to you for once and waited."

I turn my head around and see you standing right there, smiling at me.

"You waited."

Your only response is walking over to me, closing the gap between us before taking my head into your hands and kissing me. Kissing me as though this was all a dream, and you never wanted either of us to let go. You take my hand, and as we walk inside the lake house, I know that as long as I am with you, there's no place I'd rather call home.


End file.
